A Friend's Passion
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: After Ben and Risa have a night out in the human word, Risa performs a ritual so she and Ben will be always be together.


**Another collaboration between guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

Risa was beyond excited today! She was going to have a good time with Ben and they were going to have a terrific night in his world!

"I'm not sure if I can do this," Risa said, now somewhat nervous.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked, now adjusting his white hoodie.

"Well…I haven't been outside of the tickle realm," Risa said gently, now gently adjusting her leather jacket. Her human disguise was that of a teenage girl. She still had her long magenta hair and bright blue eyes. But her pink fur was replaced with human skin and two arms instead of four. And it felt strange having no tails and wearing constricting clothes such as a pink leather jacket, black leggings and pink boots.

"Risa…don't be nervous! It's going to be fun!" Ben coaxed.

Risa smiled at him and then felt him gently take her hand! She then grinned and the two walked through the portal together!

And what a wonderful time it was! They went everywhere! Ben drove her to the mall where she got to try on the fun and new clothes and the he took her to Mr. Smoothie! Turns out Risa loved the smoothies too!

"This is great!" she smiled, now sipping on the delicious drink.

"You like it?" Ben smirked.

"Yes! I would love more!" she smiled.

"Ok, which flavor?" Ben grinned.

"All of them!" She giggled, now looking at the various flavors. Ben's eyes widened, but he began laughing when he saw that she was just kidding! She was satisfied with the delicious pumpkin spice smoothie!

And that was just the beginning! He then drove her past the Grant Mansion where she got to see more of the aliens and Rachel and Sasha!

"Risa, this is so cool! How do you like it here?" Rachel smiled.

"It's been great so far! Ben said he wants me to try something called hot chocolate and spice cake?" Risa said, somewhat confused.

"Well we have plenty of that here," Sasha smiled, now pulling the beautiful Lauhinian in there.

It wasn't long before Risa was having a wonderful time with fall treats and listening to the stories of the other aliens. She was so overwhelmed with the beautiful welcome that she almost didn't want to leave.

"This place is beautiful Rachel! You all have a lovely home!" Risa smiled, now glancing around.

"Thank you!" Rachel blushed.

"Well girls we wish we could stay, but we were going to have some dinner at that new restaurant down town," Ben smiled.

"Well you better hurry then. You said your reservation was at 5:00," Rook chuckled, now ushering them to their car. The two friends smile and bid the Grant Mansion family goodbye as they ran out to enjoy the rest of the wonderful night on the town!

An hour later…

"Ben," Risa whispered.

"Yeah," Ben answered.

"Thanks. This night was great and so was the food," she smiled,

"I'm glad you had fun Risa. You've been a good friend to me, so I thought you would like this," Ben said, now glancing down at his Omnitrix and looking somewhat frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Risa asked.

"The Omnitrix has been acting up lately; I'm not sure when it will be fixed," Ben said.

Risa nodded and both of them were so busy trying to fix it that they didn't know some creepy goons coming out of the night! But it didn't take Risa long to pick up a strange scent. She then looked up and gently nudged Ben.

"Ben look!" she said.

Ben looked up and his eyes widened as Fisstrick came into view riding his tricked out motorcycle. Ben gently pushed Risa behind him for safety and huffed at the meatheaded villain.

"Hey, Tennyson! Hot date tonight, bro?" Fistrick said smug.

"Back off!" Ben growled.

"Aww loosen up, bro. I'm just blowin' off some steam." Fistrick smirked, now slinging a metal pole wrapped with barbed wire on his shoulder. "How's your Omnitrix? Still busted?"

Ben gasped. "How did you-?!"

"Oh, I may have hired Inspector 13 to upload a virus in your watch." Fistrick hopped his bike and got his bat ready. "So, let's have a real fight! Man to man!"

Risa growled lowly, sensing that something was going to happen but Ben kept motioning her to stay behind him.

"Risa stay here." Ben whispered.

"Ben no! You're powerless!" she gasped.

"Why don't you listen to your friend?" Fistrick sneered.

"I can handle myself," Ben answered, now turning and facing the thug. "Bring it on!"

"Let's see if you can back up that tough guy act, little man!" Fistrick smirked, now running forward and swinging his weapon at Ben.

Ben ducked and barely felt the bat graze him, but he tackled Fistrick into a few trash cans! Ben was feeling confident until the villain grabbed his shirt and toss him into a wall!

"BEN!" Risa yelled.

"Stay there!" Ben called, now dodging a punch and afraid Risa would get hurt!

"But Ben!" Risa panicked.

"STAY THERE!" Ben ordered again, but he then felt a punch in his jaw and that made Risa lose her temper.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Risa screamed, now shedding her human form and transforming into her Lauhinian form!

Fistrick stopped in sheer wonder, now seeing Risa's eyes glowing in anger and power! She was ready to take them out with tickles for hurting Ben! She pounced on the villain and let her tails, claws, and magic feathers go to work!

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Fistrick screamed, now feeling her tails tickling his armpits

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT IS SHE?!" Fistrick gasped in between laughs.

"You don't want to know." Ben chuckled, now leaning back and wiping the blood from his jaw.

"BLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Fisstrick laughed hard, now in tears as her four hands were all over his entire body.

"Tickle tickle tickle…you have been very naughty to Ben," Risa said, now tickling more.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Fistrick begged.

"I don't know if you got the message," Risa thought outloud, now scribbling her claws over his neck and the other on his chin.

"HEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!" Fistrick screamed out. "BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEN STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP HER!"

"Hmmm, I don't know if I should," Ben said, now holding his side slightly in pain.

"PLEASE! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M SORRY!" Fisstrick screamed out, now having tears raining down his face in pure ticklish agony.

Ben then gently motioned for Risa to stop. Once she did, Fistrick collapsed from exhaustion. Ben began laughing because he hadn't seen anything that funny in years!

"Risa, that was fantastic!" Ben laughed. "You tickled the bad guy into surrendering! I've never seen anything like that!"

"Thanks," Risa grinned, but noticed he was hurt. "Ben…are you alright?"

"I-I think so, but my side hurts," Ben said.

"Come on. We need to get you somewhere safe and we need to relax," Risa said, now helping him up as she teleported them both back to the Tickle Realm.

* * *

Back in the Tickle Realm, Ben laughed as Scruffy the Tickle Beast tickled Ben with two of his six tails tickling his armpits as Risa held him back. She removed Ben's shirt, shoes and socks, making him perfect for tickling.

Once Ben's ticklish laughter reached his ears, the white stripes of Scruffy's furry blue body glowed. Then the beast licked Ben's wounds, his healing powers worked as Ben returned fully restored.

Risa released Ben. "There! Good as new!"

"Good boy, Scruffy!" Ben praised as he rubbed Scruffy's head. The beast snarled in a friendly way and licked Ben's cheek. Then he pinned the boy down and his face in the middle of his tummy.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben laughed, squirming around. "DOWN, BOY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"That's enough, Scruffy." said Risa. "It's my turn. Hold him for me."

Scruffy obeyed and seized his ticklish affection. He then got behind Ben and pinned his arms and legs down with his tails, making him completely vulnerable to Risa.

"W-What are you gonna do to me?!" Ben asked. Risa could see the blush and little smile on Ben's face.

Risa crawled toward Ben and got very close to his face. "Oh, the possibilities..." She lightly ran her fingertips down Ben's chest to his stomach. "Ooooh, Ben, you're shivering." She moved her fingers up and down his exposed skin teasingly. "You've got the shivers..."

Ben was indeed shivering from Risa's ticklish teasing. His face was cut into a huge grin as he tried not to laugh from Risa's touch.

Risa put a hand under Ben's chin to make him look at her. "Don't be so tense, Ben. Just relax...enjoy it." She softly tickled his chest and stomach. "Laugh for me, my darling."

"Hahahahahaha! Okay! Okay! I'll lahahahaugh! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Ben tittered. He just let his laughter flow through him.

"Mmmm, yes. I just love your laugh." Risa mused. She paused to give Ben some rest.

Just as Ben collected his breath, Risa laid herself onto him, her face just inches from Ben's. "Ben, would you like to be my king?"

"What?!" Ben yelped. "Your king?!"

"Yeeeeesss..." Risa flicked her wrist and feathers vines sprouted up from the ground around Ben and created a throne for the hero. His arms and legs were tied to the throne.

"Whoa..." Ben looked around the throne. It's design was actually quite elaborate as it was made of feather vines and decorated with Tickle flowers and glowing blue beetles.

"A throne fit for a king." Risa purred, sitting on Ben's lap.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on, Risa!" Ben tried to make Risa understand. "I know you're head over heels for me and I really do like you! But we can't be a thing! I already have a girl back home and humans and Tickle monsters-"

"Can't be together in the union of love?" Risa said for Ben. "I know."

"You...you do?!"

Risa nodded. "Of course. I really do love you, Ben. But I understand your heart belongs to someone else. Plus, there's that pesky law." Despite this, she smiled. "But I do know a way we can be together forever and bestow you the honor of being my king."

The Tickle Empress raised her index finger and held it in front of Ben's face. Ben watched in wonder as Risa's fingertip glowed bright blue. Risa waved her finger back and forth, she was amused as Ben's eyes followed her finger.

"Are you...hypnotizing me?" Ben's eyes started to droop. "Cause I feel a little sleepy..."

Risa giggled. "No, this is much better than hypnosis." She placed her finger above Ben's belly button and slowly traced around it. Ben giggled a little and shivered as it tickled.

As she circled the belly button, Risa recited an incantation.

 _"Love and laughter, forever bond._

 _Let our hearts unite and never be gone._

 _Ben Tennyson, I have chosen thee,_

 _With this jewel, thou shall be one with me!"_

Risa leaned in and kissed Ben right in the middle of his belly button. A bright blue flash came upon Ben.

When the light was gone, Ben opened his eyes. He was still tied to the throne and Eisa was still smiling at him. "W-What did you you?!"

Risa pointed to his stomach.

Ben looked down and gasped when he saw a sparkling green gem in his naval! "What is that thing?!"

"The jewel bond." said Risa. "It's a spell that creates a permanent jewel on the person a Tickle monster truly admires. This is the highest honor and is the only thing that is one step away from making them a soul mate. It's the closet you can ever get to being almost a mate with a Lauhinian. We also don't do it often so when we do, it's a sign of deep love for whomever we have blessed the jewel with."

Ben stared at the jewel. "Does it come off?"

"Nope," Risa shook her head. "Only a Lauhinian can remove the jewel. Nothing else will." She put her arms around Ben. "So, Ben, as Tickle Empress of this realm, I bless you with this tremendous honor." She graced Ben's mouth with a kiss.

Ben blushed and giggled a little. "Thanks, Risa." He struggled in his bonds. "Um, so, can you let me go now?"

"Oh, no, Ben!" Risa giggled. "This is a huge event! This calls for some celebratory cuddles!" She snapped her fingers and the throne was gone, but the feather vines still held his arms and legs. Ben was placed gently on the ground wth arms held up.

"Risa! Let me go!" Ben chuckled. "I can't put my arms down!"

Risa purred as she rubbed her cheek against Ben's torso. Ben giggled as her soft fur and hair tickled him. "Hehehehehehehehahahahahahaha! You tickle!"

"I do?" Risa said as she rubbed all around Ben. She sat herself in Ben's lap and playfully wiggled her fingertips against his stomach and let her tails tickle his underarms.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You really tickle!" Ben laughed.

"Coochy, coochy, coo! You can't get away! Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Risa teased, making Ben laugh harder.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben laughed. He could feel the tears peeking through the corners of his eyes.

Risa decided to stop and let Ben relax. She began rubbing his stomach soothingly. Ben sighed and hung loose in his bonds. Risa's massages were the best thing he ever felt.

"That feels good..." Ben said blissfully. "A little lower."

"Anything for you, Ben." Risa said. "I will always be here for you."

"And I'll always be there for you." said Ben, smiling. He saw the surprised look on Risa's furry face. "You always make me happy. So I'm just returning the favor."

Risa held Ben in a hug. She willed the feather vines to free Ben and the hero put his arms around Risa.

Their passionate friendship became stronger than ever.


End file.
